


The cat connoisseur's kitten rescue operation

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, Cats, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Tags Are Hard, The cat connoisseurs unite, There is one (1) nya so be advised, Yukina and Rin save a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: When Rin discovers a stranded, vulnerable kitten in an alleyway, all she can do is stay by its side and hope for help to arrive. After being distracted from their own mission to buy guitar strings, the help Rin needs eventually shows itself.Happy Birthday Rin!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The cat connoisseur's kitten rescue operation

Yukina’s strategy of manoeuvring through the crowds of people wasn’t going as she had hoped. Her eyes were too busy darting from one side of the street to the other looking for the music store, causing her to stumble into every other person. Though Yukina brushed off the unkind words spoken by some of the people she bumped into, she couldn’t avoid the demoralizing feeling coming from within, furthering her desire to buy the replacement guitar strings as soon as possible.

The bustling midday crowds let out a pointless cacophony, though Yukina’s ears, trained by years of listening to music as a musician, effortlessly picked out the finer details. The abuse exchanged in a couples argument in the café she was passing. A child eagerly expressing their excitement for going to the park. A group of nobodies rudely blasting their horrible music taste to the crowd.

The strained meow of a cat off in the distance.

Yukina’s legs started to move before she could stop herself. She pushed through the crowds of people as she ran towards the source of the noise. Cats always had an attractive effect on Yukina, like the honeyed words of a siren trapping weary sailors. She always tried to resist their pull but it was all too easy to stand for hours longingly outside a cat café, or to be late for school due to chasing a cat around the neighbourhood. Frustratingly, no matter how many times she told Sayo or Lisa this, the concerned looks on their faces never changed.

This time, Yukina felt no remorse for letting her primal instincts get the better of her. She was certain she hadn’t heard the happy mewling of a cat as it greeted someone it trusted, or the irresistible purring of a cat being petted. The meow she had just heard sounded like a call for help, and this logic was confirmed when Yukina reached the source of the noise.

Yukina peeked her head into a dark alleyway off the main street. The atmosphere of the alley was dismal and cramped, the colour scheme consisting of boring, washed down grays. The brick walls making up both sides of the alley looked harsh and unwelcoming. The only colourful entities in the alleyway were a schoolgirl with bright orange hair and yellow eyes and a small white kitten balled up and shivering away on a piece of cardboard on the floor.

The girl, who was huddled up against the wall with her arms folded across her chest, promptly rose to her feet upon noticing Yukina’s presence. Though they appeared to be the same height, the other girls youthful demeanor prompted Yukina to assume that she was her junior. “Oh gosh! I didn’t think anyone would look through here! You have to help me!” The girl looked at Yukina with panicked wide eyes, her rate of breathing becoming shallow and rapid. “This kitten doesn’t have a mother and they’ll die if they stay here! They need to be taken to the vets and they need to go somewhere safe!”

Yukina moved forward without hesitation, gently scooping up the kitten in her arms. There was a sense of juxtaposition between the kitten’s soft fur and their harsh shivering that made Yukina’s heart melt. “Let’s get them to a vet immediately.” she resolved authoritatively. “Do you know where the nearest veterinary practice is?”

“I think I do! I’ll lead you there!” The girl started to make her way out of the alleyway but glanced towards the kitten as she walked past Yukina.

“Don’t worry about this little one. I’ll guard him with my life.” Yukina reassured. “Let’s go, and quickly.”

\----------

It took 2 minutes of frantic running to reach the nearest veterinary practice. When they arrived, Yukina forced the young kitten into the hands of the vets there, while the other girl explained what had happened to the receptionist. She had discovered the kitten in the same manner that Yukina did, hearing it’s cries from the main street and following the sound. She had remained there for an unmeasurable amount of time due to her phone being out of charge.

With the kitten safely passed over to the doctors, the two girls slumped into the seats of the waiting room, feeling too concerned about the kitten’s wellbeing to leave them behind. The waiting room stood in complete contrast to the alleyway they were just in. The walls and floor were painted a sterile white, the room was clean and welcoming, and an ample amount of light was allotted into the room thanks to the large windows.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes as they calmed down. As Yukina’s heart rate finally returned to normal, the other girl started to speak, turning to face Yukina.

“Thank you so much for your help back there. I wouldn’t have saved that kitten on my own.”

“Theres no need to exaggerate my contribution.” Yukina replied in a dismissing tone. “Anyone would have done what I did. Cats are wonderful creatures, after all.”

“I genuinely mean what I said!” the girl continued, raising her hands up in front of herself defensively. “I got so scared when I heard that kitten’s weak meowing, and… well…” Looking down towards the floor, the girl started squeezing her palms together. “I’m actually… allergic to cats. I can’t touch them, so I literally wouldn’t have saved them without you.” Her tone was apologetic, as if she was ashamed of her allergy.

Yukina balled her hands in her lap as the confession washed over her. The first emotion she felt, hitting her with the force of a moving truck, was sympathy. To Yukina, cats were one of the most beautiful things in the world alongside music. Their purrs and meows were like music to her ears, and the soft, warm feeling of their fur was unmatched by any material on earth. To realize that there were people on earth who were unable to experience cats to their fullest brought out sorrowful and uncomfortable feelings for Yukina.

When Yukina turned to face the girl, she realized that she was sat huddled in her seat in a similar fashion to how she was sat in the alleyway. Sitting in front of a vulnerable kitten, it’s fragile and short-lived cries calling for help, yet being unable to do anything to save them must have been heart wrenching.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself down for not being able to save this kitten on your own. It isn’t your fault you have an allergy. Besides, you stayed with the kitten despite that, and made sure they weren’t lonely. Even that, I think, is worthy of praise.” Yukina let her words hang in the air for a few seconds, but after hearing no reply or acknowledgement nor sensing a shift in the girls body language Yukina resorted to Plan B. She fished her phone out of her pocket and navigated to her photos folder, scrolling past several concerned messages from the other Roselia members on the way.

After readying her phone, Yukina shuffled up next to the girl and showed her the phone, tapping her on the shoulder gently to gain her attention. When the other girls eyes were fixed on her phone, Yukina started narrating. “This is Macaroon. I often find her wandering around the neighbourhood where I live. She always loves to rub up against my leg as I walk past, and I’ve been late for school several times in the past due to stopping and giving her attention. She thinks you were incredibly brave today.”

The other girl said nothing and her facial expression didn’t change, prompting Yukina to continue. “This is Tama. He’s the biggest eater I know, and I always try to sneak food out so I can feed him. He… thinks you’ve got a big heart.

A small smile started to crack upon the girls lips. Yukina continued her momentum. “This is… actually ignore this one its just of my friend whose hair looks like cat ears. Urm… This is Suama. I think her fur is really pretty with the pale white and the grey stripes. She’s really proud of what you did to-“

“Alright, alright! I get it!” The other girl laughed, finally relaxing and leaning back in her chair. “You’re right. Its not my fault I have this allergy, and I still helped you despite it. I’m… sorry for not saying anything earlier and I really appreciate what you are doing for me. Also, those cats are really cute, nya~!”

“Nya…!” Yukina tensed up, placing her hands over her chest. “Actually… urm… if you don’t mind, could I ask for your name?”

“I’m Rin Hoshizora, first year at high school!” She struck a cute cat pose with her hands. “What about you?”

“I’m… Yukina Minato. I’m a third year myself. Do you want to see more cat pictures while we wait? My phone storage is full of cat pictures and videos.”

“I would love to see more Minato-senpai!” Rin eagerly shuffled closer, expectantly eyeing Yukina’s phone screen. “I’m sorry if I’m prying, but I think you have someone wondering where you are.”

“I do. Give me a second to fix that.” Yukina opened the messages from Lisa.

[5 new messages]

Lisa: _Yukina, are you doing ok?_

Lisa: _Do you need any help looking for those guitar strings? Please message back if you do!_

Lisa: _You haven’t gotten lost, have you? If you see this, please reply!_

Lisa: _Are you doing ok Yukina? The other members are getting worried now._

Lisa: _Where are you Yukina? You’ve been completely silent for 2 hours!_

Yukina: _I’m sorry for not seeing these earlier. I got sidetracked saving a kitten with another girl. I’m currently showing her cat pictures at the veterinary practice if you want to join me._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rin! I find her allergy to cats despite her undying appreciation for them absolutely tragic rather than ironically funny. I love Rin as a character! I love her singing voice, I adore the focus she got during Love Wing Bell and I've really grown to appreciate the School Diaries for explaining why Rin uses 'nya' as often as she does. If you haven't checked out any of these things I highly recommend that you do! They've really helped me grow to appreciate Rin as a character! Yukina was also in this fic so make sure to stan her too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out to me on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
